The present invention has for its objecta process and a modular structure for producing architectural systems.
Numerous modular construction processes are known i.e. making it possible to obtain a stable structure serving as a basis for the division of the volume occupied by an architectural system by means of the assembly of supporting and supported members.
According to one of these known processes a concrete structure is produced, with or without reinforcements and generally comprising posts and floors. The assembly of these members is complex and irreversible. Moreover, these members are generally solid so that it is then necessary to make the technical space (duct), i.e. the space used for the circulation of current and fluids, such as water, air and electricity.
According to another known process a structure is produced by means of metal sections, selected from a plurality of different heterogeneous and graded members. However, in general such a structure is not sufficient to ensure the stability of the architectural system and it is necessary to supplement the structure with filling members such as floors and concrete partitions. The technical space defined hereinbefore can be made by multiplying the number of the said filling members but such an operation would be difficult or impossible to generalise for the whole structure in order to obtain a continuous technical space, and in addition the result obtained would be irreversible.
According to a third known process, three-dimensional structures in the form of wire lattices are produced which form rigid horizontal sheets, generally located on vertically arranged metal sections and whose inadequate stability necessitates the use of vertical wind bracing. Moreover, these structures are difficult to partition and the technical space which they are liable to define, is obstructed and can only protect circulation systems of limited cross-section.
Finally the rigidity of these structures is due to their homogeneity and compactness, which limits the variety of shapes which they can assume.